Holding arrangements for ampoules have been known for a long time in the prior art. Such holding arrangements, which are also known as ampoule kits, serve for the safe keeping and transportation of ampoules, containing medical substances, which are usually made of glass and are therefore easily broken. For example, in the field of emergency medicine, the emergency doctor has to carry along such an ampoule kit, which contains ampoules holding circulation medicines, anesthetics and painkillers, etc. The precise stocking and number of required ampoules are selected by the emergency medic depending on the type of application. There are therefore in each case different requirements for different fields of application, for example in mountain rescue or in an ambulance. Therefore, there is great demand for flexible solutions that can be configured individually for putting together ampoules and keeping them for safe storage and transport. On account of the fragility of the ampoules, which are largely also provided with predetermined breaking points, it is very important to keep the ampoules safe, whereby the ampoules do not collide and are not released from their retaining means even in the event of vibrations. In addition, such an ampoule kit must be designed in as space-saving a manner as possible, since, for example, the space in the backpack of an emergency medic employed in mountain rescue is very limited. Such ampoules have varying sizes, and this makes it additionally complicated to fix and retain them. The arrangement of the ampoules also has to be sufficiently clear in order to enable quick access to the correct ampoule and to avoid confusion.
According to solutions known from the prior art, ampoules are held for example by means of loops formed from elastic bands in bags formed as cases. In this way, although it is possible to transport the ampoules relatively safely in a shockproof manner protected against breakage, this wastes a great deal of space. This previously known system is also not flexible, since ampoules can only be arranged where loops are present. In addition, the size of the loop determines the ampoule to be attached at that point. Furthermore, the loop generally also covers the label which is applied to the ampoule and indicates the content of the ampoule. If more slots for ampoules are required than are present, it is not possible to add more. If fewer slots are required than are present, space is wasted unnecessarily.